battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Disclaimer: We have no ties to Israel *''Page under construction'' Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Missile Boats, Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and LCS Ships. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that even though we are small we are a very powerful navy. How To Join 1. Why do you want to join? 2. What will you bring? 3. What is your flagship? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in? 6. How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied . ''Chain of Command *'Aluf(Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Cap'n Piz'za(BKFighter)' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-''' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' War Status *Defcon 1 *War Allies and Alliances *''We welcome any alliances to us'' *USNF *ANF Enemies *''Disputed'' * Russian Navy * Prometheus Navy * Hydraxis Navy Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running sea trials Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin class sub Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running missile drills Tannin.jpg|Super Dolphin INS Tannin Preparing to dive Naval Roster {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SHIPS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/operator ! scope="col"|Status of ships in class ! scope="col"|Number (or 'to be') built ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Ship names |- |Z Class Destroyer |David |Construction |2 | |INS Eilat, INS Yaffo |- |BKFighter class Battleship |Cap'n Piz'za |(9)In Service (1-8)Scrapped |9 (First 8 scrapped for parts) | |BKFighter 1, BKFighter 2, BKFighter 3, BKFighter 4, BKFighter 5, BKFighter 6, BKFighter 7, BKFighter 8, BKFighter 9 (In Service) |- |Hunt Class Destroyer |David |Construction |1 | |INS Haifa |- |River Class Frigate |David |Construction |3 | |INS Mivtach, INS Misgav, INS Miznak |- |Sa'ar 3 Class Missile Boat |David |In Service |6 | |INS Sa'ar, INS Sufa, INS Ga'ash, INS Herev, INS Hanit, INS Hetz |- |La'afa LCS |Cap'n Piz'za |Construction |1 | |BKFN La'afa |- |M'shach'rer Class (Better known as Liberator Class) |Hersche |Planned |3 | |INS Liberator, INS M'shach'rer, INS Jakal |- |Gal Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Gal, INS Tanin, INS Rahav |- |Dolphin Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Dolphin, INS Leviathan, INS Tkuma |- |Lochem Class Warship |Hersch |In Service |5 | |INS Lochem, INS Warrior, INS Defiance, INS Syndicate and INS Resistance |- |Super Dolphin Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Tannin, INS Rahav, INS Karish |- |Freedom class LCS |Cap'n Piz'za |In Service |1 |I kinda stole this one from the USA... Note: Don't use around US. |BKFN Freedom |- |Super-Mikasa class Light Destroyer |Cap'n Piz'za |1 In Reserves, More Planned |1 (as of now) | |BKFN Super-Mikasa |- |BKFighter Light class Light BattleCruiser |Cap'n Piz'za |In Service |1 | |BKFN Light |- |BKFN Seal class Seal Boat |Cap'n Piz'za |In Service |1 |Can carry seals to foreign lands. Must be carried to launch zone by ship. |BKFN Seal Boat 1 |- |BKFN LCS II class LCS |Cap'n Piz'za |In Service |1 |More possible. |BKFN LCS II |- |Sa'ar 4 Missle Boat |David |In Service |10 | |INS Reshef, INS Keshet, INS Romach, INS Kidon, INS Tarshish, INS Yaffo, INS Nitzachon, INS Atzmaut, INS Moledet, INS Komemiyut |-} Category:Navies and Fleets